Meeting
by Anime-Freak-Turtle
Summary: When Seto runs away into the woods to relax and get away from city live, he finds a house, owned by a girl with Medusa powers. A/N, Okay, I know that about a million people have done this story, but it seems like a fun one to write. That's why I wrote it. Plus, it's a pretty simple story to start off with.


**AN: Hiya guys! I just wanted to say I'm really happy to get this started today! I have been wanting to do a 100 themes challenge for awhile, but I wasn't sure what to do it on. I was going to do Hetalia, but that is done too much, so I was listening to my playlist when Shounen Brave came on. That's how I started to write this. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

(Seto's PoV)

_Thump, thump, thump._

My heart was pounding louder than normal. I had no idea why though. It might have been because I had just ran for about 30 minutes. I had ran a lot longer before, and it hadn't been pounding as much has it was now. I could have been the fact that I was lost at that moment, deep into the forest without knowing anyway back home. Though, that didn't seem to be it either, to be honest.

That's when I remembered the old rumors about the forest.

They were about a Medusa like women, who had attacked two boys that came across her territory. She had turned one of them into stone, but the other one had returned to the town, telling anyone who listened about what had happened to him and his friend.

I gulped but continued to walk, with a slowed pace. I didn't look forward to meeting a girl who had the power to turn me to stone, but I also didn't want to go back to the city where I had lived. I wanted to be alone in nature for a while. I just needed a few hours away from everything. I needed to just calm down. Life had started to get stressful. Me and my friends couldn't keep up rent on our apartment, so I had to work three part time jobs. One of my bosses was yelling at me for something my co-worker did, but I took the blame. It wasn't a big thing, but our boss got mad at anything that wasn't perfect. After being yelled at, I needed some time to myself, so instead of going home, I went to the forest. Animals always calm me down.

I put my hands into the pockets of my white hoodie. I stopped my walking and stared up at the treeline. Birds where tweeting toward each other. Some where getting food, others where taking care of their young, and some where just flying around, having a good time. The birds all made me smile. They all seemed to be relaxing and with their families, not even bothered by my presence, unlike the birds in the city.

I was about to make another step when a voice broke through the silence, asking, "Where did you come from?"

My face paled, it must have been the Medusa girl. I slowly turned around, looking for her, but she wasn't there. I searched for a few seconds, looking for the girl, until I noticed a small field, with a small cottage in the middle. A girl was looking up, out of her window at something in the tree. I couldn't see her eyes, since she was wearing a blindfold.

_Why is she wearing a blind fold? It's like three... Isn't it? _I thought, staring at her.

I pushed the thought to the back of my head. She had very long shining straight white hair which had two pieces in the front that where slightly waved at the ends. She had what appeared to be an apron on with a light blue dress under. If she was the Medusa girl, she didn't seem to frighting at all. She seemed to really sweet, in fact, but you can never judge a book by the cover.

I could have tried to see if she was really mean and evil as the legends said, just by using a simple power that I had, but I don't like using it. I'd rather find out if she is a good person by meeting and talking to her, instead of relying on my eye power.

She didn't seem to notice me, which I was extremely thankful for. I watched her for a few more minutes. She went back to reading some book while drinking some tea. She took off her blind fold earlier, so she could actually read the book, by the way.

I gulped, knowing that I should have just turned back, but... But... There was something that wouldn't let me turn back. The girl, she just had looked so lonely. I put my hand into a fist, summoning all of my strength to be brave. I started to walk forward at a slow pace, still scared. Plus, I had to decide if she was a truly good person or not.

I walked out of the forest, over to the front door. I scratched the back of my head, as I knocked on the door.

The first thing I heard was a gasp, then a crashed, which sounded like glass breaking. Both were followed by another crash, which sounded more like a person or large object falling, and whimpering. I wasn't sure wither I should ask her if she was okay or if I should just walk in to check on her.

For a second, I almost turned around, too scared to open the door. I sighed, taking my all of my strength, and opened the door.

At first, I didn't see the girl. I looked around for a second, then noticed a small foot from under the table, so my eyes followed the foot up to the girl's dress and to the rest of her body. I noticed first that she was covering her eyes, as tears streamed down her face. I had to say that I was surprised, to say the least. She was so scared, just because I knocked on her door and came in. She probably has been alone for years. The girl muttered, "If I look you in the eye, then you will turn to stone."

When she said that, I couldn't help but smile. It was weird but just a few minutes ago I had been afraid of her, and now I realize she is about ten times more afraid of me. After thinking it over in my head for a few seconds, I couldn't help but smile more. I replied to her with the words I have been thinking over the past minute, "I've been living afraid as well, afraid that I would turn to stone... But wouldn't the world be so much better without that fear?"

The girl, seeming to be shocked, slowly lifted her head up from her hands, letting the tears freely fall across her face. I finally saw her eyes for the first time. They were pretty big, like a little kid's eyes, much bigger than my boring brown eyes. Her eyes were also a soft pink, which matched with her shy personality. Well, that's what I thought at least. I continued to smile at her as I asked, "What is your name? I'm Seto."

The girl mumbled in between sobs, "M-Mary..."

I knelt in front of Mary and pulled out an I-phone from my pocket. I showed it to her and asked, "Would you like to listen, Mary? This little item plays music, and I think it would calm you down."

She nodded, seeming to be interested in the small machine I held. I pushed some of her hair away from her ear, gently placing the ear bud into her ear drum.

Mary's eyes filled with shock, this being the first time that she has listened to music. She looked at me and replied, "This is..." Mary paused.

"Weird?" I asked.

"No," She replied, shaking her head, "Interesting... I-I like it..."

An idea popped into my head, as the two of us sat on the floor listening to music. I didn't state it until after at least three or more songs. I started to take of my hoodie and asked Mary, "Hey, I know this might seem crazy, but I was wondering something. It must be lonely living here in the middle of the forest, correct?"

She nodded, staring at the I-phone, "Y-yes..."

"Then," I continued, "Would you like to join a group that me and my friends are in? They might seem scary at first, but they're good people! I'm positive that you will like them, and they will sure like you. Plus, it's only three people, including myself, so you won't have to deal with a lot other people."

Mary stared at me, her eyes were filled with wonder and hope. More tears came, streaming down her cheeks faster than the ones from before. She nodded, "Y-yeah..."

I finished taking off my hoodie, and I wrapped it around Mary. She looked shocked for a second but then smiled at me. I took her hand and smiled at her, "Well, welcome to Mekakushi Dan! Mary!"


End file.
